Walk of Shame
by 22-Ti
Summary: Aubrey tries to make it back to her own hotel room unseen after a wee bit too much Mardi Gras inspired partying left her in a compromising position. This story follows The Next Five Years. Inspired by the P!NK song of the same title.


Mardi Gras was in full swing, and the four women were making the most of their time. They were up as bright and early as could be after the night of drinking before and were enjoying brunch, complete with bottomless mimosas. After how much alcohol was consumed the night before, Chloe was surprised to see Aubrey imbibing so early in the day. **And** taking good advantage of the _bottomless_ mimosas.

Beca and Stacie were talking about their growing up on the farms in the small town in which they lived. "You should see Little Bit here change a tire on a tractor. Quite amusing," Stacie laughed.

"Hey now, I only had a little help." Beca tried to defend herself but knew the entire situation had been quite the debacle.

Stacie caught Aubrey rolling her eyes. "So _Aubrey_, can you even change the tire on your car?" Aubrey made a choking sound and took another drink of her champagne and orange juice. She made a hmpft noise and shook her head. "I didn't think so; what happens if you get a flat?"

"Triple-A, duh."

Beca and Chloe flashed small smirks at each other. Stacie had been trying all sorts of things to rile up Aubrey. She considered it her way to provide some recourse for her best friend missing out on the bubbly redhead for five long years and for herself for having to put up with said sad tiny friend.

After eating, the women took advantage of the lighter crowds to venture into the shops on the famed drinking street. Beca found herself and Stacie _Thing 1_ and _Thing 2_ t-shirts. They argued a bit about who was going to be _Thing 1_ and who was going to be _Thing 2_ until Beca relented and let Stacie be _Thing 1_. Much to Aubrey's dismay, the dark-haired friends planned on wearing the matching shirts the next day.

As they continued to walk, Chloe and Beca veered off and quickly disappeared into a dark corner store. Aubrey went to follow up the steps until she saw the name, Marie Laveau's House of Voodoo, and stopped dead in her tracks. Stacie began to tease her that she was afraid of the supernatural.

"Stacie, don't mess with voodoo. That shit's real."

The lanky brunette began to sing and soon drew a crowd to the shop doors.

_The most famous of the voodoo queens that ever existed  
__Is Marie Laveau, down in Louisiana  
__There's a lot of weird ungodly tales about Marie,  
__She's supposed to have a lot of magic potions, spells and curses..._

_Down in Louisiana, where the black trees grow  
__Lives a voodoo lady named Marie Laveau  
__Got a black cat's tooth and a Mojo bone  
__And anyone who wouldn't leave her alone_

An embarrassed Aubrey tugged on her sleeve and agreed to go in if Stacie would stop singing. The blonde cautiously went up the stairs and walked through the store, careful to not touch anything on the shelves. When Aubrey came across the selection of handmade voodoo dolls, she skittered quickly past. She bumped into Chloe and latched onto her best friend's elbow, convincing her to go back outside. Yet when they left, Stacie was missing. Aubrey looked back in and saw Stacie at the register making a purchase. Granted she was curious, she knew she'd never touch anything that came from that store.

When Stacie came out, she was grinning and offered a small bag to Aubrey who immediately began to shake her head, refusing to touch it. Finally, the brunette dumped the blue and white glass talisman into the palm of her hand. "This is a Turkish glass Evil Eye charm. It's used for protection from envy, negativity, and evil spirits. Hang from your ceiling or in front of your home. The all-seeing eye will ward off unwanted guests."

Aubrey gingerly picked up the talisman. "Does that mean you can't come in?" Her voice had a definite snarky tone. But she wrapped the charm back up and tucked it into her pocket. "Thanks, Stacie."

Every so often the women would stop in a bar for go-cups of their favorite drinks. As they passed one place on a corner, scantily dressed women were selling shots in test tubes. Beca gave a whoop and paid for four shots. The shocker came when the woman slipped the tube between her boobs and motioned for Beca to tilt her head back. The server pulled Beca's body into her and was poured down her throat from between the woman's breasts. Beca wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and gave Stacie a high-five.

"What can I say? I'm a boob man," she announced to Chloe. "Wanna try it?" Chloe didn't hesitate to take the shot from the stranger's boobs and gave a little booty shake after she was done. Stacie had to bend her knees a bit to get low enough, but everyone knew she wouldn't pass up a shot from such a gorgeous set of body parts.

The only person left was Aubrey. She tried to take a shot from the woman's tray and got her hand swatted as the bartender selected two test tubes and positioned them in between her boobs. "For that, you have to do a double, Missy. Let's go!"

Stacie, Chloe, and Beca began chanting for Aubrey to drink, and soon a small crowd had gathered and had taken up the chant. Aubrey finally relented and took the double shot. Once they were gone, the bartender quickly removed the test tubes and pulled Aubrey's face into her breasts, giving her a face full of bosom. The audience all cheered. Stacie paid for the extra shot along with a generous tip for the show the employee had put on.

Chloe had expected Aubrey to be livid, but apparently, the level of drunkenness she had obtained meant she just laughed. Stacie's tactics were working.

* * *

They finally made their way to Fat Amy's hotel, making sure to bring lots of liquor to continue their drunk. Stacie discovered Aubrey's favorite drink was vodka and cranberry and took special care in buying different flavors and brands of vodka for the blonde to try to ensure the blonde stayed suitably pliable (read drunk) through the entire parade.

As they fought their way through the throngs of people who crowded the sidewalk, Beca shouted over the deafening noise. "Sure glad we aren't watching the parade in this mess."

Since they weren't registered guests, the doorman would not let them in until Stacie produced the passes her father had gotten them. Then they were quickly ushered through the doors. A valet relieved them of their alcohol packages as if the sacks were luggage and escorted them to Fat Amy's room. He rapped on the door and announced his presence before letting himself in. Fat Amy and Bumper were nowhere to be seen, but the bedroom door was closed. Beca somehow felt extremely relieved Amy had a two-room suite along with enough sense to have the bedroom door closed. If they'd walked in on that pair, she would have been scarred for life.

Stacie quickly got to work mixing drinks while the other three went to check out the view. Bleachers lined the streets, and every other inch of space was packed to capacity. "Look," Chloe excitedly exclaimed as she pointed half a block down the street. "What are they doing with those kids? They're so high up."

Stacie brought out the drinks and looked at what Chloe was pointing to. "My dad said those are Mardi Gras ladders. The seat normally fits two kids like that one, and the ladder provides a firm foundation. Mardi Gras is a definite family affair, and nobody wants their kids to not be able to see. So rather than having them get smushed in the crowd or sit on drunk daddy's shoulders, they make Mardi Gras ladders. The kids often have the best view of the parade. Except us of course."

Suddenly a defining voice came from behind the group. "What's up pitches?" Beca and Stacie turned around to bone-breaking hugs from their friend before introducing her to Aubrey and Chloe.

"You call yourself Fat Amy?" Aubrey had enough alcohol to dramatically lower her filter which was exactly what Stacie had been trying for.

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't say it behind my back." She motioned back inside the room. "Bumper's still in there. I see _somebody_ doesn't have a drink waiting for me. Stacie. You are falling down on the job."

The group ventured back into the room, closing the door to let the air conditioning kick back in. A sharp rap sounded at the door. "Room service." Beca went to let the server in. The cart was loaded with classic Mardi Gras foods like shrimp étouffée, jambalaya, huge slabs of garlic toast, and red beans and rice. There was also a warm gumbo dip which Chloe tasted and immediately announced its perfection.

The friends fell on the food like vultures which probably a good thing to help have some type of sponge for the alcohol in their stomachs.

* * *

The pounding music outside announced the approaching parade. The group went outside and began to fully immerse themselves in the Mardis Gras culture. They cheered for the brightly decorated floats and begged for beads. Some trinkets made their way to the balcony while others fell to the sidewalk below and were quickly snatched up by kids.

Chloe and Beca stood side by side with either their arms wrapped around each other or hands linked so they could hold their drinks. "I'll bring her right back Red," Fat Amy announced as pulled Beca into the room. "Is this _the_ Chloe? The one from the fair that you never stop talking about?"

Beca grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "Yup. Somehow, we were on the same flight, and she recognized me. After five years, she knew exactly who I was."

"She's hot. Make sure you get her phone number this time Shawshank. Back to the booze." Fat Amy punched her in the arm and went back outside.

Beca made another plate of food for Chloe and anyone else who would be mooching off their plate. She glanced over to see Aubrey standing extremely close to Stacie, like no room in between them close. She nudged Chloe and motioned for her to watch. Chloe gave a silent giggle and whispered into Beca's ear, "don't tell Bree I said this, but she's really warmed up to Stacie. I think she likes to act like she's annoyed when she's sober. But drunk Aubrey tells the truth."

"What happened last night when Stacie took her back to y'all's room?"

"Nothing, I don't think. Stacie helped her get into her pajamas then tucked her into bed. Stacie fell asleep on my bed and was gone before Aubrey even woke up."

* * *

After several hours of music, floats, marchers, and trinkets, the parade finished. The crowds below began to dissipate, and the group went back into Fat Amy's room. Bumper plopped down on the oversized chair, and Fat Amy immediately announced, "**incoming!**" And launched herself into his lap about knocking his breath out. Beca sat at the end of the couch, pulling Chloe in close to her before giving her a kiss.

"Get a room!" Bumper shouted at Beca. He was incredibly drunk but had surprisingly behaved himself.

When she realized her best friend wasn't in the room, Chloe looked around. After a glance outside, Chloe gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth. Of course, everyone immediately looked. Aubrey had Stacie backed up against the sliding glass door kissing her. Hard. It was hard to tell where one woman ended and the other began. When Stacie's hand slid down to Aubrey's hips, Fat Amy started loudly chanting. "Go, go, go, go." Stacie raised one hand up and shot Amy her middle finger.

After the amusement of watching the two make-out faded, the others finished a few more drinks before Chloe began to yawn. "We probably need to get back to our hotel before it gets too late. I'm sure Bourbon Street is already crazy."

Bumper was trying to get out of the chair, but Fat Amy was firmly wedged on top of him. "Make sure you take them with you."

"Yeah," Amy added as she made crude motions with her hips. "I'm going to ride this wild pony tonight. No room at the inn."

All the alcohol was gone so literally all that needed to be done was get Stacie and Aubrey and convince them to leave.

* * *

Aubrey was weaving and staggering badly. Stacie didn't seem to mind that the blonde hung all over her, especially since that came with Aubrey trying everything she could to be all over the tall brunette. When they made it to the hotel, the women went to Beca and Stacie's room so that they could watch the throngs of people partying on Bourbon Street, drink, and throw more beads. Somehow, they all managed to drink even more and keep it down.

Chloe's phone started buzzing in her pocket. When she checked the messages, they were from Aubrey.

_From Aubrey: i'm dnkr  
__From Aubrey: i ewant to go tao bde_

Chloe looked through the sliding door to see Aubrey laid out face down on the bed with her phone in her hand. The redhead smirked and showed the messages to Beca. "Can we stay in my room tonight? Let her stay here? I don't think we can carry her since she's ten times more drunk than last night."

Beca agreed, and the three of them helped make Aubrey more comfortable before the couple left for the other room which was two floors up.

* * *

The next day, Aubrey was quiet as possible as she slipped into the bathroom to pull on her dress from the night before. She straightened her hair the best she could but certainly can't say it looked good. Despite looking like a hot mess, she knew she had to get back to her own room where she could shower and redress, hopefully without anyone being none the wiser. Not Chloe or Beca and certainly not Stacie.

She gathered her shoes and tip-toed towards the door, one step, two steps – counting wood slats on the floor. Three steps, four steps. She glanced back at Stacie who was still sprawled out on the bed, naked. Aubrey had a deep desire to stay in bed with the tall, leggy brunette, but she felt like a whore.

The floor in the old hotel creaked with the next step which caused Aubrey to freeze. She glanced at the door to see how much further she had to go before she could slip out without waking Stacie. Finally, she was able to slip out the door and make her way down the hallway to the elevator. She pressed the up button because her room was two floors up, with a gorgeous view of a brick wall.

"Fuck," she whispered as she leaned against the wall and lifted her foot up to examine her heel. She discovered a huge blister which was the reason her feet were so sore. The walking on the uneven pavement had about done her in.

Aubrey heard a door open down the hallway. She kept pushing the up button, but nothing happened. "Damn it." She didn't know how to make the elevator come any faster and just crossed her proverbial fingers that nobody came out of their room and saw her. Aubrey wasn't much of a religious person, but she murmured a quick prayer anyway. "Please god, I'll do anything you ask of me; I promise no more walks of shame."

After Chloe and Beca had left, she remembered waking back up and begging Stacie to take her to Bourbon Street "where all the action is." She then remembered the bubblegum she made Stacie buy her from the young boy on the corner. Last night's bubblegum. She shuddered as she checked to make sure it hadn't gotten stuck in her hair. Certainly, today there would be no more bubbles, no more yum.

Aubrey looked down and realized she had a wristband from some bar on then looked on her hands in wrists making sure there was no tramp stamp. Geesh, she must have really gone overboard last night. "I know this shit ain't cute," she thought to herself.

A young man came out of his room and stood beside her after pushing the down button for the elevator. "Looks like you sure had fun last night. Party 'til the sun wakes up." He raised his hands. "I'm guilty myself." He clapped his hands together before letting Aubrey sink back into her own world.

Aubrey was dying for the elevator to come a little faster. She began to push all the buttons but nothing happened. She said another silent prayer. "Please god don't let anybody see me. Please god, I'll do anything you ask of me. I promise no more walks of shame."

Finally, the elevator came, and Aubrey rode up the two floors and walked to her room. She patted her pockets. "Fuck." Chloe, Stacie, someone had taken her keycard. Left her hanging out to dry. In a room. With Stacie.

She didn't want to knock in fear she'd wake up Beca, so she texted Chloe. She winced as she heard the message go off inside the room then a rustling. When the door flew open, there stood Chloe _and_ Beca, both fully dressed. Aubrey was mortified.

Chloe held the door open for her friend as they both walked out to get breakfast. "Bye Bree," Chloe called out in a sing-songy voice.

_Please god, I'll do anything you ask of me  
__I promise no more walks of shame,_

_So walk this way!  
__We're walking, we're walking  
_

_Walk this way!  
__We're walking, we're walking_

_So walk this way!_

* * *

A/N: I love this P!NK song and thought it would be funny to put up against Aubrey. I can see the poor gal doing this! 😉


End file.
